Sasuke's legacy
by sharingan-assassin
Summary: CHAPTER 2&3 REWRITTEN Itachi is back in Konoha. A few years later, Sasuke sacrifices himself for his brother and pleads him to take care of something. Trouble lies ahead when Itachi wants to fulfil the request. itasasu as family
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Summary: Itachi is back in Konoha. Now, a few years later, Sasuke comes back and sacrifices himself for his brother and pleads him to take care of something. Itachi wants to fulfil Sasuke's last request. But trouble already lies ahead when Itachi finds out what he got himself into. But Sasuke is still not dead – in more than one way. No yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter one:**

Important information: Sasuke went to Orochimaru only to leave him a short time later and disappeared.

Ages:

Itachi: 35

Sakura, Naruto and co: 29

Blood. There was nothing but blood in his sight for a moment.

Itachi had decided to go back to Konoha and help them fight the Akatsuki. No one knew his reasons but he had already given them some important information, thus they started to accept and forgive him. And now he was standing together with Naruto and the others opposite to the Akatsuki. Their leader had been enraged about Itachi's betrayal. While the other members distracted the Konoha ninjas he had dashed towards Itachi. Said one wasn't able to react in time and couldn't avoid the blade that was aimed at him nor could he start a counterattack.

Now there was blood on the ground. But it wasn't Itachi's blood. And it wasn't the leader's blood. Both starred at the figure in front of Itachi. It got silent around them. The Akatsuki members were astonished to see the slender figure. The Konoha ninjas were shocked as they recognised the spiky black hair and the Sharingan. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. Lee wrapped an arm around her to stop her from running towards her lost friend or even braking down at the sight. "No!" she cried. Naruto's eyes were wide in shock. "Sasuke", he could only whisper the name of his once best friend. Sasuke had been gone for such a long time. Some people even thought he was dead but the fact that he was now standing in front of his brother, shielding him with his body, proved them wrong – though not for long. Itachi watched the black clothes becoming wet by the blood that flowed on them. "Why?" Itachi asked into the air.

The leader wanted to drag his sword back but his arm was grabbed by the young Uchiha. "There is no use in trying to run away. You aren't allowed to hurt my aniki", Sasuke explained not answering Itachi's question. Blood was trickling down from his mouth over his chest and seeped into his shirt. "The people that know me would have to be ashamed of me if I died this way, wouldn't they?" Sasuke asked and a blue flash of lightening appeared around him. The two bodies fell to the earth when the light discharged its energy and struck them.

The Akatsuki members were by their leader within the blink of an eye. "We see another day, especially we two, Itachi", was all Kisame stated before they disappeared. A team of Anbu immediately sat off to chase them, but they would have no success. Sakura was kneeling next to Sasuke, pressing her with chakra glowing hands against his bleeding chest. Tears mixed with the blood. "It won't stop!" she shouted desperate. Tsunade appeared at her side. She performed a few jutsus on Sasuke and his body relaxed under her hands. "Carry him to the hospital! Hurry up! We need the better equipment! Sakura, you come with me Shizune will take care of the injured people," she ordered with a loud voice. Kakashi and Gai reacted on the spot and the two carefully lifted the boy up. They made sure not to hurt him more or to worsen his wound.

Naruto, Itachi and many others were standing in front of the emergency room. "He is back in Konoha now", Kakashi remarked. He had the feeling that someone had to say something to interrupt the uncomfortable silence. "And that's why we can't lose him. He is finally back. He has to survive!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone who knew him could see his nervousness. Itachi was silent. He still couldn't believe it. His brother, the one Itachi had left suffering, the one Itachi had taught to hate him with every part of his heart, had protected him. Itachi knew no reason why this one person gave his life for him. _You aren't allowed to hurt my aniki…_ For Itachi it was such a long time ago that he had been called aniki. It hurt to think that Sasuke had said his old name. Somehow Itachi longed to hear it again and to be accepted by the only person that saw him as a human and not as a prodigy.

The door opened and Sakura stepped out. She looked down to the floor. "He-he will die with-within this night, but he-he is conscious at the mo-moment if you want to talk to him", she stuttered near tears again, her whole body trembling. "You can't do anything?" Naruto questioned. She shook her head, lifting her hands that were covered in blood, probably Sasuke's. "He lost to much blood and some essential organs are hit, which we can't heal", she responded. Naruto ran past her and into the room. He stayed there for a long time. When he came back out Kakashi walked into the room. Some followed if they thought that they had a reason to say something to him. But he never responded. He lay on the bed as if he was asleep. He didn't even react to Naruto or his old friends. Itachi had left when Sakura had told them what would happen to Sasuke and before Naruto went into the room.

At the night when all were gone home, Itachi invaded the room through the balcony. He stopped next to Sasuke's bed. He eyed the figure lying in front of him and watched the soft rising and falling of the young boy's chest. But still the breathing was unsteady and raspy. "You idiot. Why did you sacrifice yourself for the one you hate?" Itachi asked the room not expecting an answer.

"I grew up", Sasuke whispered. Itachi could see how hart it was for him to speak. "I'm not a child anymore. I learned that hating you is no use for me and I forgave you. And I am happy now. You should forgive yourself and become happy, too", Sasuke commented. "I can never forgave myself. I can't lose the feeling of being guilty", Itachi replied. "Guilty? Guilty of what? What was your crime? The wish to be free? I learned to understand you and see that you have no reason to feel this way", Sasuke said and Itachi had to admit that those words made him feel better. Sasuke raised his voice again: "Even though I forgave you for the past, someone else won't for the future. By helping you I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you in the past and though it wasn't planned for what will happen in the future. After all you are my aniki." Sasuke nearly smiled while saying this.

"Foolish little brother. The one who should apologize is I. I was the one who made your life a living hell after all. But who do you mean and what will happen in the future that you have to apologize for?" Itachi returned looking into his brother's eyes. "I think something is wrong with my eyes. I can't even see your face clearly. If you want to apologize I won't stop you. Though I already forgave you. But could you do me a favour", Sasuke whispered. "A favour?" Itachi inquired. "Please take care of …" Sasuke stopped in the middle of his sentence and coughed blood up. His body winced in pain.

Itachi ran to the door. "A nurse, fast!" he shouted into the hallway. Steps were following his words and he went back to Sasuke's side. The boy clang to Itachi's chest. "Sasuke? What did you want to tell me? Sasuke I do everything. What do you want me to take care of?" Itachi asked harshly. He was at the end with his nerves and the boy in his arms was whimpering and squirming in his grip, not able to announce his last will. Tsunade came but Sasuke died in Itachi's arms. But the look in those empty eyes when Sasuke had starred at his brother only to realise that he couldn't see him would never leave Itachi's mind.

Itachi awoke from his dream sweaty and out of breath. The memories still fresh. Every night he had the dream about Sasuke's death though it was already five weeks ago. He took some sleeping pills from his nightstand to have a dreamless night. He wanted to forget the memory but at the same time he wanted to remember it, not letting go of his brother. He thought that this was the reason he always took the pills after his nightmares and not before them. He lay back on the pillow. "Someone I will meet in the future. Who will it be?" he thought while closing his eyes.

The next morning Itachi stood up like everyday and walked into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to relax his tensed muscles. When he came back into his bedroom fifteen minutes later he had a strange feeling as if someone was watching him. He looked through the mirror to the windows and the trees behind them. The moment his eyes began to wander of the reflection, the feeling of being observed disappeared. Itachi shrugged his shoulders but didn't forget.

He left the Hokage tower to search for Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. They had a mission together. He found them at the training grounds and watched them a short time until he decided he had waited long enough. "Hey, we have a mission. Come here so we can give you the instructions", he stated and the three followed his orders. While he explained he had the feeling from this morning again. Kakashi took out his book and read during Itachi's explanation. They parted to get their things fifteen minutes later. Kakashi stopped Itachi for a second. "Who is your little friend?" he asked unimpressed. Itachi shook his head. Kakashi nodded and disappeared. "Little friend, huh?" Itachi whispered.

They accomplished their mission without any incidents and were now on their way to Ichiraku's restaurant. It was Itachi's treat and of course it had been Naruto who had chosen the restaurant. "Hello!" the blond boy shouted. The owner greeted him friendly and within seconds a bowl of ramen stood in front of the boy. "Remember that I just treat you to three bowls. Every further one you have to pay yourself", Itachi reminded. Naruto nodded feverishly and began to eat as fast as possible. After half an hour they left the restaurant again. Naruto had managed to eat twenty bowls. "Where will you go, Itachi?" Sakura asked friendly. "I think I just go home", Itachi answered and turned away.

Itachi passed an ally when a movement caught his attention. He walked on like nothing had happened but he was on his guard. He turned a corner near to his apartment when suddenly a shadow came down on him. He dodged the attack against his head and jumped a few steps backwards. Kakashi was right. The enemy was most likely not more than eighteen years old, masked and clothed in nothing but black. "What do you want?" Itachi asked. "Revenge for my father", the boy answered and it was a strangely familiar voice to Itachi. He tried to remember who the voice reminded him of but had no time as the boy already attacked him again.

And the boy was fast. Even Itachi had to accept that he was a strong opponent. "I don't know who your father was, but perhaps we can talk about it", Itachi said, hoping for a response to get a chance to recognize the voice. "Suddenly you can talk, huh? Are you afraid?" the boy asked. Itachi still didn't remember the voice but the owner knew how to piss him of although he didn't show it. He had to hear more of this voice with the apparently very smugly owner.

A blow came to his face and Itachi ducked down only to be greeted with a kick. He dodged it but he flew back nonetheless. His Sharingans were now activated. He was still tired from his mission and he could say that the boy wasn't in top form either. "Not bad", he admitted and rose to his feet. "But now it is over", he stated and pulled a kunai out of his weapon holder. Itachi threw it against him, only for it to collide in the air with the boy's, after said one had copied Itachi's actions.

Itachi jumped into the air and threw several Shuriken down at the boy, who avoided every single one. Itachi formed some finger-signs and a great fireball was shot towards the boy. Itachi landed on the ground when he saw that the boy had disappeared through a hole in the ground. He felt the light moving under him and with a quick step to the side he managed to escape the blow from the boy who jumped out of the ground. When he was in the air he twisted and kicked at Itachi again who caught the leg and wanted to unbalance its owner but before he could do this he had to get away from a fireball himself.

He jumped backwards again but hadn't realised the wall behind him. Fortunately Kakashi appeared between the stonewall and Itachi to cushion the collision. "Need help? It looks like fun", Kakashi said and smiled though you could only see because his eye turned into an upside 'u'. A fist came to the boy's face from the side and he bowed his body back to see Naruto flying over him. "I don't want to fight you. Itachi is the only reason I'm here", the boy said. Suddenly the ground under him broke down. He twisted his body and jumped away from the shaking earth. He eyed Sakura and Naruto suspiciously.

For a moment he forgot about Kakashi who was now approaching him from the side. He realised his presence first when the man pressed a kunai against his neck. The boy sighed. "You are really flexible", Kakashi said joking. "Yeah, but it brings a lot of problems with it. But I don't think you want to hear my medical history", the boy answered. "Perhaps we can talk when you stop fighting and tell us what's the matter. I already have you caught", Kakashi offered. "Nice try", the younger one stated and disappeared in a puff of smoke only to appear behind Kakashi. "A shadow clone?" Kakashi questioned. The boy nodded. Kakashi was stunned. "Who are you that you know jutsus from our village?" he asked. But never got an answer. Itachi had used the distraction to throw a kunai at the boy. Said one moved his face to the side thus the weapon only slid open his mask.

The members of Konoha stared at the boy in front of them. "Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. His face was a perfect duplicate of the Uchiha, who had died not to long ago. "I am the one who is going to make Itachi pay for what he did, and no one else. Itachi killed my father", the boy answered. Now Itachi remembered why the voice reminded him of somebody. It was Sasuke's.

"Are you the one he warned me of? He said he had forgiven me but someone else hadn't" Itachi stated. "Forgave you? Don't be silly. You don't deserve his pardon", the boy returned. "I was there when Sasuke died. He said to make it all up, I have to take care of something but he couldn't say what. You know what it is, right?" Itachi continued to ask. "You can only destroy", the young ninja said and those words hurt something deep inside of Itachi's heart.

The boy ran forward to Itachi again this time he had a Chidori in his hands. He raised his arm. Itachi didn't stop him and made no sign of evading the attack. The blue light remembered him so much of the day he had met his brother while he was searching for the Kyuubi. He closed his eyes at the memories. Could someone defeat him just with a few words and by the help of some stupid memories? A short time ago he had said no, but now Itachi didn't know anymore. "Shit", Naruto mumbled and advanced the two as fast as possible, but Kakashi was faster. He grabbed the boy's hand and waist and pressed him to the ground. "Let go of me!" the boy shouted when Kakashi sat down on him. "You are an energetic young man. And I doubt you are Sasuke. You are similar to him but you aren't the same", Kakashi stated.

"You are Kakashi, aren't you? If you don't want to get on my bad side you better let go", the boy threatened. "Or else?" Kakashi inquired. The boy cut his free hand on a kunai. He made a few signs with one hand, to fast for his opponents to stop him. They were anyway to surprised at the action, as Kakashi and team seven had only seen Haku doing signs with one hand. Then he pressed his bloody hand to the ground to summon a giant snake. Kakashi was thrown away. "Thanks, Manda", the boy stated but the arrival of the snake and the smoke had alerted other ninjas form the village, who were now encircle the fighters. "Seems like we have a problem", the boy noticed. "You are just like your father. Always making trouble", Manda admonished.

The boy smiled when a loud noise was hurt from beneath them. A giant frog appeared in front of them. "Gamabunta", Manda stated. "Manda, why are you here?" the frog asked. "To take care of the boy", the snake answered. "You? Taking care of someone? That is new to me", Gamabunta stated. "We change when time passes by", the snake said. "You should rather give up", Naruto shouted from the frog's head. "He is right." Tsunade appeared on top of Manda's head next to the boy and knocked him down with one fast movement but he evaded the punch by jumping down to the ground. "You are the next one snake!" she shouted and planned on hitting the snake on the head but before she reached her goal the snake disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"I don't like to let my comrades get hurt", the evocator of the snake said. Kakashi was behind him within the blink of an eye and this time he tied the boy up with his chakra to stop him from moving. The boy was chained to the wall by a jutsu of Itachi. "You are a real plague", Tsunade stated. She pulled at the rest of the boy's mask and dragged down his hood. Long silver hair came out from under it. "You really aren't Sasuke. Who are you? Why do you look like him?" Tsunade demanded to know. "You noticed that I'm not the one you expected. Be proud of you. If my hands were free I would clap", the boy returned. Tsunade pressed him against the wall harder. "Brat! Answer my question. Who the hell are you?" Tsunade spit out. "It is none of your business who I am", the boy answered. "I asked you a question, just answer it, understood?" Tsunade was getting angrier with every passing minute. "I came here for Itachi and not to answer your questions", Sasuke stated. The people around him gasped. His eyes transformed into Sharingans. He was a true Uchiha.

He concentrated his chakra and forced a distance between his hands to make one simple hand-sign to escape his bonding. With one swift kick he managed to get away from Tsunade and tried to attack Itachi again. Thankfully for Itachi Kakashi and Tsunade reacted fast enough to knock the boy out before he could hurt anyone. Kakashi stared down at the boy then at Itachi. "I think I know the boy, or at least who it is and why he is here. This will be a real challenge for you, Itachi", the silver haired ninja stated, caring the unconscious boy in his arms to Itachi's apartment as it was the nearest.

Yay, that was chapter one. Please review and make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I just corrected a few faults, nothing important

**Sasuke's legacy chapter two:**

The boy was still lying in Kakashi's arms peacefully. "When he is sleeping he is really cute. Other then when he is awake", Naruto mused. Itachi agreed with him. He was sprawled over the couch to relax. "He is strong", he said into the silence. "Do you think I can keep him?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the boy's face. "He isn't a pet, Kakashi", Iruka exhorted. Kakashi grumbled something no one could understand.

'He is a lot like Sasuke", Sakura said from her seat on the floor. "No wonder", Shikamaru mentioned, "they are father and son." Shocked expressions followed the statement. "His son?" Ino asked surprised. Then it dawned on her. "He found a woman to marry and it wasn't me?!" she yelled. "You are so troublesome", Shikamaru commented. "Of course he found a woman to marry and she gave birth to his son. Just think about it. The boy came to take revenge for his father, he looks like Sasuke except his hair, and the one who was killed not to long ago was Sasuke", Shikamaru explained. "But I didn't kill him", Itachi defended himself.

"Somehow you did. You were the reason he died, weren't you?" objected Shikamaru. Silence followed his words during which the boy began to stir but instead of waking up he snuggled nearer to Kakashi's chest. "He isn't like Sasuke at all", Kiba commentated. "Huh? Who said my name?" the boy began to wake up. "We talked about Sasuke. Is he your father?" Tsunade questioned serious. The boy jumped up and stayed standing in the middle of the room. "Time to go for me. We should meet again", he said and was hid behind a wall of mist that suddenly appeared around him.

"I won't let you go so easily", Itachi muttered and activated his Sharingan to see through the mist. His eyes widened in shock. "Kakashi, I can't see through it", he groaned. "Of course you can't. This this is part of my parent's legacy. It is the bloodline my mother's family once owned and no Sharingan is able see through it", the boy's voice explained. The breaking of glass echoed in the room and slowly the mist disappeared. "He managed to leave. I'm sure he is Sasuke's son", Neji stated. "Yes, but what I really worry about is that he said this was just a part of his parent's legacy. What else could it be?" Itachi demurred.

At a far end of the town the boy was hovering over his father's grave. "It will be harder to kill him than I thought. But I will succeed after all I still have your little present, right father? I will never give up", the boy said. A shadow was approaching him through the forest. It stopped a few meters away in the shadows. "It is nice that you came but it is to early. I will try it alone first", the boy instructed and left.

Itachi was following a street. They had a mission to deliver some scrolls to a businessman in the near city. Itachi was happy that he had a mission to finally relax. The boy hadn't shown up since the last week and Itachi wondered if they would meet again. When they handed the man the scrolls he told them how important they were and how thankful he was that they had brought it to him. He out them on a little pedestal while he searched for their money.

"Very important, huh?" a voice asked and suddenly Sasuke was sitting on the pedestal with his legs crossed and the scrolls lying in his hands lazily. "Hey boy let them down immediately!" the owner shouted. "Boy? I'm not a boy, I'm already sixteen", the boy returned, "and my name is Sasuke." The owner growled at him. "Give it to me, now!" he ordered. "And what if I don't want? Why don't you order this ninja to make me?" Sasuke pointed at Itachi.

"This is no good reason to provoke a fight", Itachi stated. "So? Then I take it with me." And the boy was out of the window within seconds. Itachi following close behind. They stopped at a clearing not far away. "Give it back, the man has nothing to do with this", Itachi said. "That's what you think, but everyone who is useful for my plans has to do with them. Who are you to talk anyway. Weren't you the one who forced my father into the live of an avenger?" Sasuke replied angry.

Itachi jumped nearer to the boy when he saw a soft reflection of the sunlight. He barely managed to escape the trap. He stopped at a branch when he felt himself glide down it. He looked around fast but only to see that nearly every branch in his reach was prepared with the same liquor. He pressed himself up. In the air he saw Sasuke using this short moment of inattention to attack his uncle? Itachi wondered if he really was the boy's uncle.

He evaded the attack and got only cut at the shoulder a bit. "What did I ever do to you?" Itachi shouted. "You live instead of me father", the boy answered. Itachi looked around until he found a possibility to stop the boy – he jumped forward. The boy hadn't expected this movement and was pressed to the ground under Itachi's weight. "I understand that you hate me but your father wanted me to take care of you. It was and is his last wish. If you carry on with fighting me I will knock you out, tie you up and carry you to Konoha. I won't break this last promise", Itachi stated.

The Sasuke lying beneath him breathed in loudly. "God, I come with you but get yourself of me, you are heavy", he agreed. Itachi nodded and stood up. He took the scrolls into his hands and wanted to bring them back when Sasuke raised his voice. "There is no need for bringing them back. I ordered the man to give Konoha this mission and make sure that you would come to get you here", Sasuke explained. "You are really sneaky, Sasuke", Itachi commented and put the scrolls into his pocket.

He turned around to leave when he saw the boy lying on the floor unconscious. He hurried to pick him up and then ran towards Konoha hospital in hope Tsunade would be there.

He arrived and sweat was trickling down Itachi's face. He had run very fast and even he couldn't stand this pace forever without getting exhausted. He stopped in front of the reception. "I need a doctor immediately", he ordered. The woman motioned him to follow her and they went to a room where he lay Sasuke down while the woman searched for a doctor and came back with one soon. It was Sakura as she had fortunately a shift at the moment. She looked at the boy surprised.

"I found him on my mission. But he suddenly lost consciousness", Itachi explained the current situation. Sakura nodded and started to examine and heal him. After around half an hour she left the room. "He is sleeping at the moment. He has no major damage but it seems that he suffered from an illness not to long ago and is still weak. He has some minor injuries but he should be up soon. I'm not sure what caused his sudden debility", she said and left to go to another room. "We should find a place for him to stay soon, because he won't have to be here for more than two days", she shouted over her shoulder and turned a corner.

Itachi walked into the room and sat down next to the bed. He was tired and exhausted. It most probably was alright to take a short nap. What he didn't anticipated was to wake up with a kunai at his throat. "Disarming me is no use if you sleep and keep your own weapons unobserved", Sasuke cleared Itachi up. "Thanks for enlightening me. Could you please put the weapon away?" Itachi pleaded. "Where am I?" Sasuke didn't move. "Hospital", Itachi simply answered. The weapon was lowered.

"I will kill you in a fight. This would be to easy", he said leaned back against the headboard. "You will stay in my home with me if you don't mind", Itachi began to talk. Sasuke only nodded in acknowledgment before he drifted off to sleep again.

Tsunade eyed the boy suspiciously. "Are you sure that you want to take the boy with you in your house. He will probably try to kill you", she objected. "I don't care. I don't know why, but I'm sure that he is the one Sasuke wanted me to take care of. His last wish was that I would be there for his son and I will fulfil it", Itachi said. Kakashi read his book. "Are you taking him in because you want to or because of Sasuke's last wish?" the white haired ninja asked. Itachi was surprised with the question. "You should think about it, because I knew Sasuke good enough to be aware of the fact that he would never plead you for something like this when he wasn't sure that it would be a difficult task", Kakashi added.

It dawned on Sakura what the old man meant. "If he has a legacy from his parents, then the summoning of the mist was the legacy of his mother. And when the Sharingan isn't the legacy of his father then he must have gotten something else. Something Sasuke wants to be safe", she announced. Kakashi agreed with her. "It won't be easy for you if you don't want to do this with all of your heart", Kakashi said to Itachi and left. The others soon followed to give Itachi time to think. What were his reasons?

Sasuke awoke the next day to find Itachi waiting for him. "Now that you are up again, we can go. You are staying with me", Itachi instructed. The boy seemed a bit confused. "I have to get some things first", he replied and stood up. They left the hospital and went to the clearing again. At sunset he returned with a little rucksack. Itachi showed the boy his new room. "The bathroom is on the opposite side of the hallway", Itachi explained. "And where is your room in case I need something?" Sasuke inquired. "You will get along just well. I already wondered why you were so obediently", Itachi returned. "Because for a short time you were like he told me you would be", Sasuke said and closed the door to go to sleep.

The next morning Itachi was lying on his bed. The boy's words were still lingering in his mind. What did he mean? He was a walking riddle. He stood up yawning and descended to the kitchen. He prepared himself some cereals and sat down at the table. A short time later he heard the shower in the bathroom above him and after half an hour Sasuke joined him at the table. Itachi advised him where he could find something to eat.

Sasuke sat down opposite to Itachi and starred. And he starred. Slowly Itachi was growing impatient. "What?" he nearly yelled. The boy just snickered and turned to his breakfast. He would get to his aim and slowly Itachi was losing control. Sasuke jumped up and went to his room. "Stop", Itachi interfered. "We are going to the trainings area to see how good you are", he stated. Sasuke didn't react and just continued the path to his room. Once there he rumoured through his bag. "Did you hear me?" Itachi asked from the door. Sasuke looked up and gulped down a pair of pills. The silence was unnerving to Itachi. "If I kill you, I'm not the one responsible", Sasuke assured.

They arrived at the fields and a little crowd gathered around to watch them. "Don't they know that we want solitude?" Itachi cursed. Sasuke smirked. "You can have your solitude. Try to catch me", he shouted and paced into the forest. "Little brat", Itachi mumbled and followed. The crowed complained silently but there was no one there to listen to them.

The two Uchiha's chased each other through the forest. "No weapons and no jutsus", Sasuke shouted. "So only taijutsu?" Itachi requested to know. "Nope, just a normal 'hide and seek'. I think even you should know this game", Sasuke returned and turned behind a tree. When Itachi arrived there Sasuke had already vanished. "Of course I played this before. What do you think someone would play with his energetic younger brother?" Itachi mumbled. Then it hit him. The memories of him playing with his younger brother. The smile and laughter of his younger brother.

Not far away behind a bush was Sasuke cowering. He watched Itachi intensely. "How long will you stand up against it Itachi?" he wondered and took a further one of the pills. "When will you finally remember why father really died and why you are the only reason for his death? And can you find the only cure? I wonder a lot", Sasuke whispered. And inside him was hope. Hope that the Itachi his father once knew might still be there. If someone had looked behind Sasuke in this moment he would have seen a pair of green-golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Found you finally", Itachi shouted out when he jumped down on Sasuke pinning him to the ground

**Sasuke's legacy chapter three:**

"Found you finally", Itachi shouted out when he jumped down on Sasuke pinning him to the ground. "And this time you won't escape." Itachi smirked. It was already night and it had taken Itachi several hours to find and nail the boy down. "It took you quite a long time", Sasuke returned. He sat up when Itachi let him go. "Your parents trained you pretty well", Itachi stated. "You haven't even seen my full ability yet", Sasuke said proudly. "You are really cocky", Itachi commentated. "What?! I'm not!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi chuckled softly. "You are a lot like Sasuke, I'm sure about this", Itachi said. "But that's not only good", Sasuke returned. Itachi looked at him curious. "What do you mean by this?" he asked. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking", Sasuke said and walked away. "I'm going to get my things from your place. I have to get to the city by tomorrow morning so I can't stay any longer", Sasuke explained. "Hey, we had a deal that you would stay", Itachi reminded him. Sasuke smirked. "Now we have a new deal. I will come back and then kill you, happy? Never knew you wanted to die so badly, ne?" Sasuke questioned but vanished before he could get an answer.

Itachi was sitting in his living room pouting when Naruto knocked at his balcony door. "Hey Itachi, I heard that Sasuke is with you", Naruto stated. "Not at the moment", Itachi answered. "Huh? What do you mean by this?" Naruto asked. "He had to go to the city yesterday", Itachi explained. "What is he doing there?" Naruto inquired. "That is none of your business. I met an old friend that's all you have to know." Sasuke suddenly stood behind Naruto who jumped back shocked. "You really are a moron for being an adult", Sasuke stated. "Don't call me this!" Naruto shouted.

"You are more like a teenager than me. You are as old as my father but don't have children yet", Sasuke returned. "At least I'm married with Hinata", Naruto replied weekly. "Yes, and that's all. Why are you here anyway?" Sasuke asked. 'Annoying brats', Itachi thought silently. "There will be a meeting with a lot of people", Naruto explained, "you are expected to come with Itachi. We have to get rid of the rumour that you are Itachi's son." Sasuke couldn't hold back the laughter.

"What is so funny about this?" Itachi inquired. "I wasn't prepared for this. Why should I be his son? We are nothing alike. Only our eyes are alike", Sasuke explained. Naruto and Itachi wondered how the boy could even think that this was the only similarity. Though the laughter remembered Itachi of the times when Sasuke had laughed with him. It was the same sound just a bit more mature now. Itachi thought back at the time with his clan. The murder. Sasuke's wish to kill him and his words shortly before he died. Now everything left was his son.

Itachi starred at the boy shortly. This was Sasuke's son, a familiar face and body. The same voice. And the boy even knew about Itachi's and Sasuke's past. He wanted to kill Itachi, too. Though he had other reasons. It was because Itachi… Yes, why? Because he had changed. The boy knew when he was the old Itachi and when he wasn't. Sasuke had given all the memories to him. The boy would kill him only when he didn't remember his old self but at the same time he tried to make Itachi remember. What if he didn't want to kill Itachi but show that his father hadn't made a fault by forgiving his brother, the murderer of the clan? Itachi's eyes widened at the thought.

"Sasuke, you had a good relationship with your father, right?" Itachi asked nervous. Sasuke and Naruto watched him confused at the strange question. They were just discussing how he should talk with the different persons he would meet tomorrow. "Yes, I would do everything for him. Even now after his dead", Sasuke said, getting Itachi's drift. "Even if there were a possibility that you could never fulfil it?" Itachi inquired further. "I play only games I cannot lose", Sasuke stated and turned back to Naruto. "Why should I be respectful to a Hyuuga?" he asked the blond continuing there former conversation.

Itachi listened to their arguing a bit longer. "Naruto, we have to get ready and you have to leave", he finally interfered. Naruto only nodded and left. "God, this blond is tiring", Sasuke sighed. He lied down on the couch. "I go to bed", Itachi stated and left. "Good night, Itachi", Sasuke murmured. "So he will be asleep soon?" a voice asked from the shadows. "Yes. Tell me, what is the leader of Akatsuki doing?" Sasuke asked. "I tell you in your room. I was there just five minutes ago. Now I have a question. Where is this snake you always keep with you?" the voice asked.

Itachi was starring at his bathtub carefully. In there was lying a snake. He didn't know if it was a poisonous one. "If you hurt her I will make you suffer from indescribable pain", Sasuke threatened from the door. "She seems to be a pervert. Waiting in a man's bathtub", Itachi joked. "She belonged to my mother", Sasuke replied. "What is that supposed to mean? She was a pervert, too?" Itachi inquired insensitive. Sasuke stiffened immediately. "My father raised me alone most of the time so I don't know a lot about her", he snapped. "I understand. Sorry", Itachi apologized. Sasuke only 'hn'ed and left for his room.

Itachi combed with his fingers through his hair. "I wonder about his other part of the family", he said to himself. Now that he thought about it, he had tried to learn something about Sasuke but never about his sister-in-law. Like from which village was she from? Did she have a special bloodline? How was her character? He finished his business in the bathroom and then went to bed. He would ask tomorrow.

"What do you want for breakfast, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "Toast and fried eggs with tomatoes", Sasuke answered. "Sasuke, I never asked but we started the topic yesterday. What do you know about my sister-in-law?" Itachi asked. "Nearly nothing. This all is a bit complicated. Do you want to know the whole truth or the truth I made up for myself?" Sasuke asked. "How do you mean this?" Itachi returned. Sasuke started to eat. "I don't like talking about this anyway during breakfast", he said and the topic was off... For the time being.

"When is the meeting?" Itachi asked. "Today, at three p.m.", Sasuke answered. "What are you going to do till then?" Itachi wanted to know. "I try to assassinate you by pinning exploding tags at your clothes, then I will poison your tea and if you are still alive after this I will make my snake go after you. It should be enough to pass time", Sasuke answered. And somehow Itachi didn't like this solution.

"How about I show you around Konoha?" he suggested hopefully. "That's less fun for me but I think it is the best I can get. I want to see Kakashi again", the boy ordered. Itachi only nodded, happy that he won't have to look out for a trap the whole day.

"Kakashi is probably at the training grounds", Itachi said and led the boy to said area. From afar they already saw Naruto and Sakura waiting for Kakashi. "Where is Kakashi?" Itachi asked. "Right here", the older ninja stated appearing behind Itachi and Sasuke. One hand was resting on Sasuke's shoulder. "My father told me of you. I want to go eat something with you", Sasuke ordered. Kakashi looked down at him with his one eye. "You are no fun. Naruto always nearly gets an heart attack when I do this", Kakashi pouted. "Perhaps another time", Sasuke replied and dragged Kakashi and Itachi away. "Sensei, what about our training?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi didn't turn around. "Perhaps another time."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks. "They look like they were all blood-related", Sakura said. "Partly it is true", Naruto mentioned. "The meeting is at three p.m., right?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "Let's go eat something till then, alright?" Again a nod as answer. Naruto seemed to ponder about something. "Sakura, if they are all blood related then Sasuke is the son. But who is the mother, Itachi or Kakashi?" he asked serious.

"How are the two of you getting along?" Kakashi questioned. "He is still alive", Sasuke responded. Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Yes, I can see this." Itachi sighed. "It is a change", Itachi told the older male. "Oi, since when are you saying something like this?" Kakashi demanded to know. "That's all thanks to my education", Sasuke declared. "Of course", Kakashi agreed. 'Two idiots together', Itachi thought.

The talk between them continued until it was time for them to go to the meeting. Tsunade was awaiting them. "Kakashi you're on time. The boy seems to have a positive influence on you", said Tsunade astonished. Kakashi only scratched his head and disappeared into the crowd. "I want you to meet the most important members of our village. This is the leader of the Hyuuga clan with his oldest daughter and his nephew", she began pointing at the three white-eyed figures. "Are you sure all there is only one girl? To me it looks like two", Sasuke stated. The room went silent.

"What did you say?" Neji asked. "You look like a girl with your face and your hair", Sasuke repeated. "You're the right one to say something like this", Neji countered to everyone's surprise. "Yes, and I'm proud of it because I can get every information no matter if from a girl or a boy and I won seven 'the best disguise as a woman' prizes", Sasuke proudly returned. Neji was furious. He didn't say it but in his mind the following scene played: He won seven? I sneaked out of Konoha but only managed to win five till now. Damn him.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "If you are finished I would like to…" She couldn't finish as Shizune interfered. "Tsunade, there is an anbu who has to talk with you immediately. Someone else can do the rest", Shizune ordered and dragged the Hokage away. "Is there really an anbu or is this just her plan to escape from this boring place?" Sasuke asked Itachi. "I don't know either", Itachi honestly answered.

As if they had been there only because of Tsunade everyone swiftly left. The only ones left were the Hyuuga members, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru who was sound asleep in one of the corners. Neji glared at the youngest one angry. "So, you are the traitor's son", Hiashi stated. "No. I'm Sasuke Uchiha's son", the younger one said. "This is the same for me", Hiashi replied. "But not for me and if you don't respect my father I won't respect you", Sasuke challenged.

The door swung open and in the hallway stood a few anbu, one of them bleeding from a wound in his abdomen. "Where is Tsunade-san? She should be here", one of them inquired. "We don't know. She left with Shizune a short while ago", Itachi answered. "Let me see this wound", Sasuke said from his side and was next to the wounded ninja within a second. A blue glow was shimmering around his hand. "I will heal it."

He slowly moved his hand over the wound first stopping the blood and then increasing the body's healing ability. "You learned healing ninjutsu?" Itachi questioned. "Just enough to survive", Sasuke returned. "Who taught you?" Itachi continued. "Someone I don't want to talk about", Sasuke said and finished his work. "Give me a short time and I find Tsunade for you", he said and walked to the door. He stood outside, his back turned to them. It seemed like he was deep in thoughts.

"Akatsuki is nearing from the north. They will come out of the forest. Tsunade is at the gates of Konoha. There is an anbu with her… No, he looks like an anbu but he isn't, he smells of danger", the boy said like in trance. "We have to hurry then!" one of the anbu shouted and the team set off followed by the Hyuuga clan. "We should go, too", Itachi proposed. "Go ahead. I will follow with this sleeping beauty here", Sasuke said and nodded towards Shikamaru. Itachi made his way with Naruto towards Tsunade.

Sasuke softly nudged Shikamaru. "Stand up, I know you're not asleep. How much did you see?" Sasuke asked the older man. "Enough to make me curious. What was this thing you send away to search around for you?" Shikamaru asked. "It was a friend of mine, my better half. You can call him 'Gobi no Houkou' or the five tailed beast. My loyal friend and a present I got from my father", Sasuke stated.

Shikamaru stood up. "You have strange friends. But perhaps you can teach Naruto what he needs to know. You aren't like your father. I don't know your mother but I don't think you're like her either. So, who are you?" Shikamaru inquired. "That's a story I will tell you another time. I have something to discuss with Akatsuki, or rather their leader…"


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm going to finish my stories of now. This chapter is kind of a sign that I am going to continue. I hope You will bear with me for a bit more of time, but we are nearing the end... I think...^^

_In the last chapter: "Akatsuki is nearing from the north. They will come out of the forest. Tsunade is at the gates of Konoha. There is an anbu with her… No, he looks like an anbu but he isn't, he smells of danger", the boy said like in trance. "We have to hurry then!" one of the anbu shouted and the team set off followed by the Hyuuga clan._

_What was this thing you send away to search around for you?" Shikamaru asked. "It was a friend of mine, my better half. You can call him 'Gobi no Houkou' or the five tailed beast. My loyal friend and a present I got from my father", Sasuke stated._

"We have to hurry Tsunade-sama. We finally found their lair, we have to get rid of them as fast as possible." The anbu had tried to talk Tsunade into this decision since he had arrived. "What are you talking about?" asked Hiashi who had stopped beside them. "He says he found the Akatsuki lair", explained Shizune. Neji turned towards the anbu. "And you are?" he wanted to know. "I was on a mission not far away when I found their lair", explained the anbu. The group knew that he might not be what he pretended but they had no evidence except Sasuke's word. Hiashi would never believe the word of the son of a traitor.

"Would you mind showing us your face?" asked Hiashi though. He couldn't let his guard down, even if it was against his own opinion. The anbu hesitated a second and that was the sign for the others that Sasuke had told the truth. The fake anbu realised this immediately and jumped back swiftly, then he took down his mask revealing his true face. "Kabuto" shouted Naruto who had arrived just in time. Kabuto smirked. "I see, you still recognize me. I should be glad. I gave you a really good hint. Don't we both want to get rid the Akatsuki?" asked Kabuto. "Is that really what you are here for?" inquired Sasuke who stepped next to Itachi, Shikamaru at his side.

"Your abilities are as good as ever, if I can call it that. It seems like you can control your 'friend' – finally – so it was worth the effort", said Kabuto. "Get lost", replied Sasuke and turned away. "Seems like I made him angry", stated Kabuto smiling. Itachi wanted to ask him what he knows but a sudden crash from the north side of the town made everyone turn around. "Seems like my cue to leave. Goodbye for now", Kabuto stated and disappeared. The members of Konoha didn't need to talk. They set off in the direction of the source of the sound immediately.

"What's going on?" Tsunade wanted to know from an anbu who cowered besides a building and prepared a jutsu. "Akatsuki attacked us. Here are three members, we don't know where the others are", explained the man and ducked from a kunai. Naruto cursed under his breath when he ran towards the only Akatsuki member he could find. It was Deidara. "There he comes, yeah", shouted the blond enemy of Konoha. "Naruto, get away! It's a trap!" Sakura yelled but another Akatsuki member was already approaching Naruto from the side.

A strong blow against Naruto's stomach made him fly backwards. "Didn't you listen, there are three members", said Sasuke when he caught the attack of the member that was approaching from the side. "We have one and two. Now where is three?" he asked. One of Deidara's clay bombs exploded right next to Sasuke's head but the boy turned out to be a kagebunshin. "I think I'm hallucinating, yeah. I just saw Itachi's dead little brother, un", mumbled Deidara to himself. "Only the hair-colour didn't fit, yeah", he added in his thoughts. His eyes went wide suddenly. "Don't tell me you have an illegitimate son with Sasuke Kakashi, un!" Deidara shouted. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"How could I have joined an organisation with such stupid members?" wondered Itachi aloud and shook his head. "I don't know either. It wasn't only a stupid act of yourself but it was additionally irresponsible and totally not worth it", remarked Sasuke from beside Itachi. Itachi stared at him. "It is confusing if you suddenly appear and disappear. It get's annoying. Can't you tell me before?" he asked. Sasuke didn't bother to answer. "Anyway, hey you cute Sasuke-chibi version, yeah, who are you?" interfered Deidara.

"I'm just someone who happened to pass by and decided to drop in. I need to speak with your boss, won't you ask for an appointment for me?" Sasuke asked. Deidara smiled. "Of course chibi-Sasuke because you are so cute, un", he answered. "But in return you have to give me Naruto, yeah." Sasuke looked sceptical. "I can't trade someone else off, but if I come to you it is worth the same", he stated. Deidara tilted his head to the side but didn't ask what Sasuke meant. He bowed before he left. This had just been a test to see how strong Konoha was. But the only problem seemed to be the Sharingan holders. Akatsuki knew about Itachi's and Kakashi's strength but the question was which abilities the chibi-Sasuke had.

Sasuke took out a kunai from his holder. "One member is left. Where is he?" Sasuke said out loud. Then he jumped up and forward towards a house where he entered through the window. The sounds of a fight came out and Itachi hurried to follow the boy but the Akatsuki was already knocked out. "We can use him for information", Sasuke suggested. A thin scratch was running over the boy's cheek. "You should be more careful", Itachi said and let his thump wander over the skin. The boy rested his hand above Itachi's and healed the wound. "It's not a big deal", he said. Itachi shook his head. "Getting hurt is always a big deal. Even if you are able to heal it in the end", he stated. Sasuke laughed. "I didn't think you could be so gentle, Itachi. If you have the time you can give me a goodnight kiss." With this Sasuke left through the window and jumped down beside Tsunade.

Sasuke stretched out his hand towards the Hokage. "What do you want?" she asked. Sasuke smirked. "Giving you the hint that the anbu was fake, protecting Naruto and fighting with an Akatsuki member – do you think it would be for free? My abilities aren't cheap. Though I will give you a discount. Only three hundred. Let me tell you normally it would be five hundred so be happy", Sasuke explained and his activated Sharingan showed that he was serious. Tsunade glared back at him. "Don't think you will get away with this", she threatened. "I can still offer you a deal. If you give me Itachi for one whole week I am willing to take him instead of the money", Sasuke offered. Tsunade thought about it. Itachi's safety or the money? She had to hope that Itachi would survive. "You can have Itachi, he is all yours. Now let's see what else we have to do." Itachi stared at her shocked. She had just sold him to the one who wanted to kill him.

"We have to repair the hole in the wall, improve our defence and have a serious talk with Sasuke junior", ordered Tsunade without sparing even one glance at the Uchihas and immediately three groups formed, one of them following her while she dragged Sasuke away to her office.

Tsunade had decided that she would have a talk with Sasuke alone first so the others were trying to eavesdrop by the door. "Sasuke-kun, you learned a lot from your father it seems, but can you really judge your own abilities?" she asked him. "Of course I can. I learned healing jutsu in case I get wounded and I have good attack possibilities like Chidori", he explained. When he saw that Tsunade wasn't convinced he added: "And when the opponent is stronger than I am I can use the strong shield my father gave me." Tsunade shook her head. "The leader of Akatsuki shouldn't be underestimated", she stated.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry. I don't mind dying and I think I will be able to do more than you did this past few years. I mean how many members of Akatsuki did you get rid of up till now? When my father died he probably inflicted more damage to the whole group than you with did though you are several villages working together", he said, stood up and left the room.

Outside everyone had listened to his conversation with Tsunade and Shizune who had been in charge of making sure that no one could get near to the door looked guilty as she had done just the same. Sasuke didn't care; instead he grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and dragged him away. "Why do I have to go with you?" Shikamaru complained. "Because I need you to listen to my story", Sasuke answered. Shikamaru stayed silent until they arrived in Sasuke's room and the door was closed behind them.

Sasuke smiled. "I think you are someone it is easy to talk to and I hadn't had someone to do so since a very long time. My father and my mother met at one of Orochimaru's hideouts. When I was born they tried to run away but my mother couldn't survive outside. She had been too influenced by Orochimaru's experiments. She died soon after I was born and around one year later I started to show the same syndromes. Father was desperate so he made a deal with one of the nine demons. Now I live by someone else's energy and Gobi protects me. But I have to take a lot of medicine to resist the illness inside my body. I get them from a man who once worked for Orochimaru. Kabuto found out about this all and calls my shared life with the demon his 'experiment'. He wants to know how long I can survive and if a human can manage to live in 'harmony' with a demon. Fortunately other monsters began to obey me – Manda is a good example. And I will make the dream of my father - to get his brother back - come true before I die – or kill Itachi. That's what I swore myself", Sasuke ended his story.

"Everyone here in Konoha accepted you by now. Tsunade would probably gladly offer you a home in Konoha. If you would try to take revenge for your father I can promise that before you are able to leave, Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura will fight against you to stop you and they defeated you once, they can do it again. I don't think your parents would be happy with us if we didn't and I don't think they would be happy about your decision", Shikamaru explained and stood up to give Sasuke some time for himself to think.

Outside Itachi was sitting in the living room. "Heard enough?" Shikamaru asked. "This boy is going to be more work than I thought. But first of all I will give him a piece off my mind. How can he even think about taking revenge alone?" Itachi stated and left for Sasuke's room.

Shikamaru sighed. Those Uchiha were more trouble than they were worth.

Itachi knocked softly at the door. "Sasuke?" he asked. When he got no answer he opened the door carefully to find the boy sleeping on the ground. He shook his head at the boy's unwariness, lifted him up and laid him on the bed. When he put the covers over him Itachi stroke his hair softly. He gave Sasuke a short peck on the forehead before he left the room. When the door was shut a little smile was on the boy's lips.

Someone knocked at the door to Sasuke's balcony. "Hey little Sasuke, yeah", Deidara whispered. Sasuke was up and at the door within seconds but without letting his guard down. "If you want to meet with the leader than come to the training grounds by the end of the week at three o'clock, yeah", explained the blond one and disappeared. Sasuke chuckled. "The time limit is set, Itachi. By the end of the week it is going to be decided if you live or die", Sasuke thought. "This is going to be fun."

Tsunade looked up from her table when Shizune ran into her room. "Tsunade, just now three sand ninja arrived. Gaara is on his way here. It seems like the war between us and Akatsuki can't be avoided anymore. This will be our last chance to defeat them", she stated. Tsunade nodded in understanding. Time was moving forward.


End file.
